Love is Everlasting
by Merulonna89
Summary: Hermione and Ron are deeply in love, but what happens when something horrible happens to their best friends?
1. Him

**Love is Everlasting**

Chapter 1- Him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful people, though I wish I did!

-!-

Hermione crept into the dormitory. Her eyes felt heavy and her legs sore. She slowly undressed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed. Pulling the silk, red blankets to her chin, she closed her eyes. As she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard a tapping sound on the window. The tiredness she felt suddenly was transformed into excitement. _He's here!_

-!-

She tiptoed across the soft red carpet toward the window, careful not to wake up the other sleeping girls. She pulled away the curtains, letting the bright moonlight shine through. Then she saw him, down below, standing in the snow, his red hair glistening. He wore a blue robe around his pajamas, and Hermione could just make out a small handful of pebbles in his right hand. Hermione smiled and waved, and the boy waved back. 

-!-

Hermione ran softly out of the room. She swiftly hurried down the corridors, her brown, bushy hair blowing behind her. She passed sleeping portraits, feeling a little embarrassed about being in her long night shirt and shorts, but kept going. Finally, she reached the great doors of Hogwarts, and opened them. They creaked open, and a cold breeze blew into her. She raced to the boy she'd always loved, not feeling the cold snow on her .

-!-

Ron smiled as Hermione hugged him. They kissed deeply and passionately. On the inside, he was still a little shocked that he had Hermione as a girlfriend. I mean, Harry and Hermione had totally looked like a pair two years ago. When Harry had started going out with Ginny, Hermione had asked Ron out. Of course, he'd said yes. The two went to The Three Broomsticks, and ended up holding hands. It was then the two became a couple.

As their kiss ended, their eyes met. Hermione's hazel eyes were brimming with love, as well as Ron's. They walked to a snowy bench, arm in arm. A low, leafless tree hung over them. They sat there, loving each other. Hermione stroked Ron's hair gently as he brushed her smooth skin.

Suddenly, it began to snow. Ron and Hermione hurried under the over hanging roof of Hogwarts. They watched the snow fall slowly to the ground, then moved their eyes to each other.  Hermione's hair and eyelashes were covered with snow flakes, as were Ron's. The pair giggled and walked back through the great doors, hand in hand.

-!-

Author's Note: Well… I really wanna know what you guys think. I don't even care about FLAMES. But… that doesn't mean you can be really mean! Anyway… please review!


	2. Good and Bad Surprises

Chapter 2- Good and Bad Surprises  
  
-!-  
  
Sunlight poured into the room. Hermione could see the bright light and hear the birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes to see a girl with red hair bent over her.  
  
"Good morning, 'Mione," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Morning, Gin'," Hermione said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Hermione slumped out of bed. She felt like a slug. She walked towards the dresser, and put on her school uniform. Brushing her hair, she neared the mirror and saw herself. Her pleated gray skirt, gray vest, and long white socks. She saw her Gryffindor-colored tie and smiled. If she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, she'd never have met Ron. Hermione pulled on her long Gryffindor robe, picked up her books, and walked out of the common room with Ginny following close behind.  
  
-!-  
  
The girls talked until they saw Harry and Ron coming towards them. They looked at each other, then raced to the boys. Ron hugged Hermione and Harry did the same. The girls laughed and locked arms with their boyfriends. The group walked along the corridors to their first class.  
  
-!-  
  
Leaving Transfiguration, Hermione was giggling uncontrollably. Perhaps it was because she was with her best friends in the greatest magical school there was. Or, it was because Ron and Harry's pincushion had turned into a bottle of Calamine lotion.  
  
-!-  
  
Lessons ended, and the group headed towards the Great Hall. Dinner had started without them, and they scurried to find a table. After seating themselves, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny started to eat. Hermione felt starved as she shoveled mounds of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Looking up, she saw Ron across the table, smiling at her. She smiled back. Ginny was staring at Harry also. Suddenly, their eye contact broke as they heard a voice.  
  
"Could you pass the peas?"  
  
It was Neville. Harry smiled at him and handed him the plate of peas. Hermione quickly realized, again, how hungry she was and resumed eating. But, Harry and Ginny's gaze stayed, that is until dessert came.  
  
-!-  
  
After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny headed back to the common room. Suddenly, they were stopped by a boy with white-blonde hair. "Oh, if it isn't Potty and his girlfriend Weaselette." Malfoy smirked.  
  
He was tall and thin, and Slytherin robes adorned his body. As the group tried to pass him, Malfoy blocked their way.  
  
"Get away, Malfoy," Harry hissed.  
  
Malfoy ignored him.  
  
"And there's the Weasel and..." Malfoy stopped.  
  
He looked towards Hermione. Scanning her body, Malfoy met her eyes. She looked into his slate-gray eyes and felt an icy chill down her spine. During that brief moment of eye contact, Harry pushed Malfoy away. The group followed him, rushing away from the Slytherin, but Hermione would never forget the way Malfoy looked at her. The icy stare, but softer than usual. Little did she know, Malfoy was still staring at her as she left.  
  
-!-  
  
Hermione sat at a chess table with Ron. She'd beaten him four times, but she suspected he'd let her win. It began to get late, and Hermione yawned. She kissed Ron goodnight, and headed towards the dormitory. As she started up the steps, she glanced towards the fireplace. There, Harry and Ginny were sitting, cuddling with each other. Hermione smiled as she walked into up the stairs.  
  
Hermione changed into her pajamas. She sat under her blankets, reading Hogwarts, a History. She'd read it a million times, but it was her favorite. She read until her eyes got tired. She blew out her candle and snuggled down. She closed her eyes. Hermione must have slept for fifteen minutes when she was awoken.  
  
"Oh my God! You have no idea what Harry just asked me!"  
  
Hermione struggled to sit up. She opened her eyes and saw that familiar face looking over her.  
  
"What, Ginny?" She said, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"He asked me to... to... meet him in the broom closet tomorrow night!"  
  
Hermione quickly sat up straight. Ginny? In the closet doing you-know-what with Harry? She was sure Ginny had noticed her surprise, when Ginny blushed.  
  
"So... do you think I should go?" Ginny said shakily.  
  
Hermione laughed out loud, her hazel eyes and bushy, brown hair glimmering.  
  
"Of course you should go! Who'd reject an offer to do that with Harry Potter?!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione giggled until they could not keep their eyes open any longer. Bidding each other goodnight, the pair went into their separate beds, dreaming of what was to come.  
  
-!- 


	3. Into the Unknown

Chapter 3- Into the Unknown  
  
-!-  
  
The next day was a blur to Hermione. One minute, it was morning when Hermione ate breakfast, and the next minute, it was dinner, eating the huge pork roast until she couldn't eat anymore. The group chatted for the entire meal, only pausing to eat. But Ginny looked incredibly nervous, occasionally glancing towards Harry with a weak smile.  
  
Each house was dismissed to their common rooms, but Hermione stayed, saying something about talking to Professor McGonagall. The two boys and Ginny left the room. Hermione brushed her hair out of her face and approached the teacher.  
  
"Good evening, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione smiled cautiously.  
  
"Professor, I have a question about the upcoming NEWT exams. Can you recommend any books I could use to study for them?" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah... I thought you would ask that. I can't give you any recommendations. You see, this exam is for showing how much you know and learned in your entire Hogwarts career. Studying for this test would just defeat the purpose."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned away. She looked over her shoulder at Professor McGonagall, the teacher she'd known since her first year of Hogwarts. She'd definitely gotten older, her gray hair tucked neatly under her hat. Deep wrinkles creased her face. Hermione frowned sadly, as she thought of her. But, she was a great teacher and that was all that mattered.  
  
-!-  
  
Hermione walked down the corridors slowly, holding her books close to her chest. The halls began to darken, and she quickened her step. She hated the corridors at night, they were just too creepy.  
  
All of a sudden, a hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to yell, but couldn't. Pulled into a dark room, Hermione struggled to keep her balance. She stumbled into the room, falling into something smooth and slippery. She reached into the pocket of her robe for her wand.  
  
"Lumos!" Hermione whispered.  
  
The room lit up. She found she was in one of the unused bathrooms, and she had landed into a bathtub. She also found that her kidnapper was...  
  
"Malfoy?!" Hermione said surprisingly.  
  
The boy across from her was indeed, Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was hanging over his eyes, and his gray eyes glimmered. His Slytherin robes were wrinkled and his tie was loose. He looked at her with the same stare Hermione had seen yesterday, and she felt the same chill. Malfoy reached towards her, but she pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione said crudely.  
  
Malfoy blushed, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Hermione, I..."  
  
He stopped suddenly, noticing Hermione's gawking. She was amazed. Malfoy? Call her Hermione? Not Mudblood, or even Granger? Something was up.  
  
"You what?" Hermione said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I... I want you."  
  
Hermione frowned. Malfoy wanting her? This was just weird.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned towards her, and kissed her. Hermione tried to push him away, but he put his arms around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss. It was then he'd gone far enough.  
  
Hermione shoved him hard, sending him across the large tub.  
  
"Get away from me!" she shouted, her face red with hate and anger "What do you think you're doing?! I have a boyfriend! And I love Ron! So you have NO chance with me! Got it?"  
  
She stormed out of the bathtub and through the bathroom doors. Malfoy was still sitting there, and dropped his head in despair.  
  
-!-  
  
Hermione hurried to the common room. Her face flushed as she thought about what had just happened. She was still half in shock. Malfoy? I just don't understand. Night had fallen. A big bright moon shone from the window as Hermione stepped into the girls' dormitory.  
  
Putting her pajamas on, she crawled into bed. Sitting up, she started to read her book, but couldn't keep her mind on it. It kept going to Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door creak open. A thought of the blonde-haired Slytherin popped into her head, but it wasn't Malfoy at the door.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?"  
  
A small figure crept into the room, tip-toeing across the room.  
  
"So... what did I miss?" Hermione said, in a low, laughing voice. Ginny excitedly skipped out of the shadows and onto Hermione's bed.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she cried.  
  
As Ginny told her ecstatic story, she not only listened but watched. Ginny brilliantly shone. Most of the time, she was smiling, but at parts, she giggled and blushed. The two friends talked and giggled far into the night, until the wick of her candle burnt out.  
  
-!-  
  
A/N-  
  
The information on the NEWTS is not necessarily accurate. Actually, I think you really need to study a lot for those exams. Anyway, I had to get Hermione out of that room sooner without Ron and Harry, so I had to do that.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, all of you guys. Here's some of my responses:  
  
blah: I'm glad you liked it. After all, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter FanFic! YaY!  
  
Colleen: Don't worry, I won't. (  
  
g: I know, isn't it great?!  
  
Please... keep reviewing. Luv ya all! 


	4. Oh No

Chapter 4- Oh No  
  
-!-  
  
A few days passed, but they were all a blur to Hermione. Classes were the same, Snape dishing out detentions like candy, and Neville always turning his rats into birds.  
  
-!-  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She'd had a dream about none other than that snake- headed boy Malfoy. Although not remembering what it was about, she'd remembered Malfoy's evil grin and piercing eyes glaring at her.  
  
She heard the splashing of water in the bathroom, and went to see what it was. Probably Neville's escaped toad, she thought. But, it wasn't.  
  
"Gin'? Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny was sitting next to the toilet. She looked sick and had obviously been throwing up. Her face was wet with sweat, and her eyes puffy and red. Her hair was also messy and tangled.  
  
"I don't know," she said softly. "I've been like this all night and I didn't get any sleep. I have no idea what's wrong with me."  
  
Tears began to fall down her face as Hermione hurried towards her. She put her arm around Ginny.  
  
"It's okay, Gin'. I'm sure it's just the flu."  
  
Hermione slowly left Ginny's side and stood by the doors that lead to the Common Room.  
  
"I'll stay with you today, and tell Harry and Ron to tell the teachers, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded weakly, and smiled a small smile.  
  
-!-  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled as the two walked through the hospital doors, but her smile faded as she saw Ginny, leaning against Hermione's side.  
  
"Come over here onto the bed, Ginny." She said calmly.  
  
Hermione struggled to lift her onto the bench. Ginny's stomach lurched, and she quietly moaned. Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows furrowed. She examined Ginny all over. Walking over to the closet behind her, she pulled out a small box.  
  
"Here, Ginny. Go into the bathroom and try this." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she closed the door behind her. As if she'd been slapped, Hermione suddenly realized what that small box was. A pregnancy test. That would mean Madam Pomfrey knew... she looked towards her. Madam Pomfrey smiled. Wow, she thought. Teachers must know everything. Hermione stood against the wall.  
  
All of a sudden, the bathroom door sprang open. Ginny came out of the bathroom in tears, sobbing uncontrollably, into Hermione's arms. She was muttering something between the sobs that Hermione couldn't understand, but she just hugged Ginny even harder, trying not to cry herself. Madam Pomfrey even came over to them and gave them reassuring hugs.  
  
-!-  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was still sitting in the small hospital wing. Ginny had left to go to bed, exhausted from the shock and sadness. Hermione let her thoughts wander, from Ginny to Ron, and then finally resting on yesterday's happenings. She suddenly felt nervous and tired at the same time. For her best friends... and her worst nightmare.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back into the wing.  
  
"Hermione, it's getting late. You'd better head back to the dormitory."  
  
Hermione nodded tiredly. As she left the hospital wing, she saw Madam Pomfrey cleaning up, and in her hand, was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.  
  
-!-  
  
A/N-  
  
Okay... I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm on a total writing streak! Two chapters in one day! But I decided not to post it that day, to reply to your reviews... wait. Review:  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf- I like the Ginny and Harry pairing too. I'm also not sure where Draco and Hermione are going, but I'll let you know. MuahHaHa! 


End file.
